Integrated circuits include several types of components, particularly transistors. One type of transistor is a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). MOSFET devices include a gate structure on top of a semiconductor substrate. Both sides of the gate structure are then doped to form source and drain regions. A channel is formed between the source and drain regions beneath the gate. Based on the voltage bias applied to the gate, electric current may either be allowed to flow through the channel or be inhibited from doing so.
In some cases, the channel may be formed using a fin structure. The fin structure extends out of the substrate and runs perpendicular to the gate structure formed on the substrate and fin structures. Doped regions, such as source and drain regions are formed in the fin structure on both sides of the gate structure.
To connect the transistor to other components, a conductive contact connects to the source or drain regions. In some cases, a source or drain region is to be connected to an adjacent gate structure. But, due to the narrow width of the fin structure, it can be difficult to get the contact to land on the source or drain region such that there is good electrical contact between the contact and the source or drain region. Thus, it is desirable to improve the contact in such situations.